Oops
by Miss Artemis
Summary: Sakura was asked to heal Kakashi. So, as a good exstudent should do, she accepts. But when Kakashi becomes too much of a problem, she accidentally shoots too much morphine into his system. Not a big problem...right? KAKASAKU!


Oops

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT Naruto! He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy!

**AN: **To those who have ever gone to Felix02's (yeah, her, one of the many masters of writing Kaka/Saku) profile and under stories, you would have noticed that this story title and idea is exactly the same as hers. But do not worry, if you take time to look, it has been said that Miss Artemis has taken it, so there! Ha ha, I have permission to write out the idea that came from her mind. So, think of reporting me? I think not. Hopefully, I hadn't let her down with my version. :D Hope you Kaka/Saku fans enjoy!

**SUMMARY: **Oops…it seems as if Sakura gave Kakashi too much morphine…well, serves him right! He knows how she gets when she gets angry!

-.-.-.-.-

And the fun begins…

-.-.-.-.-

"Arm out, Kakashi-sensei."

…

…

"Kakashi-sensei?"

…

…

"No."

…

…

"Kakashi-sensei, would you please give me your arm?"

…

…

"_Sensei_…?"

…

…

"No."

Sakura just nearly screamed her head off in exasperation. The mask-covered Jounin and part time ANBU watched in mild amusement and curiosity as Sakura turned until her back was facing towards him. At the same time, her hands rummaged through her short pink tresses in frustration.

Kakashi, after giving a quick half smile at his ex-student's behavior, shrugged his shoulders and in return caused him to grimace. Damn, he really should have paid more attention on the last mission. If that damn nuke-nin hadn't been able to sneak up on him, he would have had a poison injection as well as a growing infection. If he didn't HAVE those two damn things, he wouldn't be here…in this blasted hospital…and could be reading Icha Icha with peace and content.

His face brightened behind his mask. Icha Icha!

Grabbing the pillow behind him that kept him propped up, Kakashi silently put it into his mouth to stop any curses or grunts that may came out unexpectedly. Clenching his eye tightly, Kakashi half-heartedly held in the moans of unbearable torture as his poison and infected filled arms moved to his kunai pouch. Each movement sent waves of dizziness through his cranium and into his brain.

_Oh yeah…_he thought vehemently as he finally tugged out his little beauty and baby: Icha Icha. _As soon as this injury is healed, that nuke-nin is getting a kunai shoved up his ass. _

Still clenching onto the pillow between covered lips (which is a surprising feat actually), Kakashi shifted until his back hit against the…_eeeewww_…plain white wall. Releasing the pillow, he allowed it to drop into his lap and over his cross legs. Resting his arms on top of the pillow for a moment, Kakashi took a breath-cleanser and began to read.

In less than two minutes, a very famous curve of the eye was being exploited.

_DAMN THAT MAN! _Sakura raved savagely within her mind, her hands still ruffling her short tresses that were held back by a very familiar shinobi hitaite. Over her crimson red corset and light red mesh shirt underneath, was her Jounin vest. Over that, like many other medic-nin that were doctors, was a white doctor jacket that reached down to just above her knees, hiding most of her black designer capris (hey a girl had to be stylish while fighting). Currently, the pink-haired kunoichi that had inherited the ever famous temper from her own shishou, was trying not to finish off the man behind her that was doing god knows what.

_**Cha! That's right! Out of all things to have a phobia, it just HAS to be the hospital!**_

Sakura couldn't argue against the voice that had haunted her, her whole life on that one. She had always seen Kakashi-sensei as a man with no faults, a hero that couldn't be scared away. Come on, the guy was able to get through losing an eye at thirteen, losing his best friend, and regaining his left eyesight by getting the sharingan FROM his best friend on the same day…you can't top that, right?

She would have never guessed that he hated hospitals as if they were the plague and were highly contagious if near. Now that she thought on it, even when she, Naruto, and Sasuke had caught a dangerous flu after the whole Zabuza and Haku incident and had to go to the hospital for a day, he never stayed longer than for half an hour. Bah, just more trouble for her.

She knew that when Naruto had gone pleading to her that Kakashi-sensei needed help that she should have said "tough luck" and ran out of there like mad while screaming her bloody head off. But even she can't escape the cuteness when Naruto gave the big Bambi eyes.

_That's right…_Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously_…It's Naruto's fault that I'm facing this dilemma. _

**_I'M GONNA KILL HIM! SHAANARO!_**

_Yeah, but we'll kill him after dealing with Kakashi-sensei. Now…there has to be a way to get some morphine in him, that way we can get the procedure done and get this whole fiasco over with. _

For once, Inner Sakura was silent.

_Now how to go about it? Try nice and polite again? Or go crazy, tie him done, and inject it in him? _

Of course, so many other possibilities were running through our favorite little kunoichi's mind…

_But then again, Kakashi-sensei is a surprising shinobi; he always has an ace up his sleeve that he can use against me. Even without the use of both arms, he could outwit me if he has the right tools._

That's oddly and sadly true. No matter how many levels each member of Team Seven had upped and gained strength, Kakashi still proved many times in outwitting and burning them so badly that it was ridiculous. The latest prank they (as in Sai as well…even if forced…) had tried to place on Kakashi had ended up badly with them being hung upside down of the Hokage mountain…she still shuddered at the still too fresh memory.

She weighed her options. Do it the nice and difficult way? Or do it the "tough love" and easy way?

Hmm…

_Okay…_She took a cleansing breath._ We'll try it the nice and difficult way._

**_AWWWWWWWW! Come on!!!! What fun is that? Kakashi deserves to SUFF – er…_**

Both her and "Inner Sakura" stopped in surprised shock. Sakura's hand froze within her pocket, her fingertips still brushing against the syringe. There he was…her ex-sensei and current headache. She had been so worried about how to get rid of the infection and had been contemplating it for several minutes and here he was…reading his stupid porn.

_Why…you little…_Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

_**DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"HA!" She lunged at the unsuspecting copy-nin. Her enraged cry made his head snap up, his visible eye wide as saucers.

"Sakura! What in the hell…!?"

"This is for your own good sensei!"

"I told you, it's Kakashi!"

"It doesn't matter! GIVE ME YOUR ARM!"

Kakashi, struggling horribly as he tried to deal with his pain filled arms, dodged Sakura's grasping hands. He paled behind his mask when seeing Sakura's fingers grasp the plaster of the wall he was once leaning against. A loud crunch echoed through the chaotic room as Sakura's enclosed fists pulled out a chunk of wall. Sakura simply closed her fist, causing the chunks of plaster to turn into dust.

Her emerald eyes glared venomously at him – deep within them was a dark purpose.

He slowly began to back away from the bed, his arms hanging loosely by his sides, useless.

"Sakura, how about we stop and talk…"

"Kakashi, the only thing that's going to happen is you getting a needle injected into you."

Kakashi shuddered at the forbidden word. Naruto only a few years ago, had been joking around with Kakashi and his phobia with hospitals and had tried to "Sew him back up like normal civilian doctors". The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki didn't see it coming – he had been beaten so bad that it was almost unable to tell who he was.

"HYAH!"

Sakura's well-aimed kick whizzed at the spot where Kakashi's head once was. He ducked just in time; the air from her passing kick rustled his hair. They continued to struggle as Sakura, unknowingly to Kakashi, cornered him back to the bed. When his knees brushed against the rail at the end of the bed, his eyes widened. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw him getting ready to sprint like hell.

"You're not going anywhere, Kakashi!"

She lunged at him, sending them both onto the bed with Sakura straddling his waist effectively. She swiftly pinned his struggling legs with her own. With his arms helplessly lying on either side of him, he was unable to move effectively without bringing considerable pain. Kakashi found himself cornered.

"Sakura wait –"

In her anger, Sakura grabbed the syringe out of her pocket and jammed it into Kakashi's upper shoulder, just above the infected left arm. Kakashi gave an involuntary gasp,

"Uh………oooow……."

_**YEAH, WE GOT HIM!**_

Oddly pleased with the turn of events, Sakura withdrew her syringe. A victorious smirk spread like quick fire on her face. _That out to teach him…_When she looked at the scale however, she paled. There was hardly a quarter of morphine left…she gave him more than what was intended!

Gulping nervously, Sakura nervous and frightened, looked down at her ex-sensei. His pale face was slowly regaining color, but the light that entered his eye was different than from before…or any other time she saw it. It was…delirious…happy. His eye began to curve upward, showing that he was forming a large smile underneath his mask.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei? Daijoubu ka?"

"Absolutely spectacular, Sakura-chan!" He chirped uncharacteristically happy.

_Oh gods…what did I JUST DO?!_

_**WHAT IN THE HELL DID WE JUST DO!???????**_

Sakura uneasily got off of her sensei and instead of bolting out of there when he got the chance (like he normally does), he just laid there. Humming. Horribly. He was even swinging his legs up and down over the rail. _He's delirious…_She concluded when she poked his arm. Instead of hissing at her and licking his own wounds like he usually did, Kakashi giggled. _**GIGGLED!**_ Sakura nervously racked a hand through her hair.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just HOW many times have I to-told you to call me Kakashi? Sakura-chan? If you call me sensei again I might just have to…HUG you! Ha ha! I made a funny!"

_**We're so screwed if Tsunade-shishou ever finds out.**_

"Okaaay, Kakashi-sen –" She stopped when Kakashi's eye turned murderous. "I-I-I mean Kakashi." His eye curved into a smiley. "Okay, um…I'll be needing to work on your arms, all right?"

"I'm all yours, doc! Ha! I made another funny."

"Yes you did, now, just hold still as I adjust you."

Sakura leaned forward to move his body when she felt, actually _felt_, a sniff in her hair. Her eyes, panic-stricken, darted to Kakashi to have a minor heart attack. His head was buried in her hair, his eye closed in content. She felt his chest against her own as he took in a particularly big breath. Their chests brushed ever the slightest. She bit her lip as new emotions exploded from her thumping heart.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"I'm smelling your hair." He said it so bluntly as if he was explaining himself to a six year old.

"But…why?"

"Because…" He drawled out teasingly. She rolled her eyes as she hurriedly fluffed the pillow behind him so he could lean against it.

"Because why?"

"Because I always wanted to. I always wondered why it was so soft. I also wanted to see what kind of shampoo you used; it smells delicious. I love it."

She blushed lightly and withdrew; she tried to ignore his hangdog expression when she took her head away from his. Pulling a tray over to her side, she began to work. He continued talking amiably, as if he was pouring his heart out to a total stranger…much like how a teenage girl wrote in her own diary. Every statement made her blush.

"You're eyes are very rare."

"U-Um…thank you."

"I noticed that you're wearing different lotion –"

"WHAT?!"

He looked at her with a superior expression.

"I followed you home one night to see if you were going to go out with that bug-eyed freak Lee," Sakura noticed his fist clench before his serious face turned happy once again, "but I finally saw you using coconut-lime. But today it's different, what kind are you wearing anyway?"

"Vanilla…"

"It smells delicious."

When she had to lean over to work on his other arm, he began to talk about how he admired her intelligence, how he thought that when she wrinkled her nose was adorable. He told her, making her blush like a red tomato, how sexy it was when she exploded boulders with a flick of her finger. He even talked about how she and him should go to the carnival that would be arriving in a few days, together. No matter how much he talked about her and how many things he told her he found out about her, her mind trekked back to his reaction when he mentioned Lee-kun.

When she was done with both arms, they were still red and held sores on them, but at least they weren't expelling puss and throbbing blue veins. She began to put salve on them to lessen the heat from the medicine and her chakra mixed together.

"Um…Kakashi?"

"Hmm…" His eye was closed and his mouth, though hidden, was at a slight gape from the soothing motions of her hands as she massaged the salve on his arms, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, Tex."

Her eyes darted to his eye, uncertainly,

"Why were you so angry that Lee-kun asked me out? He usually does it twice a day."

She watched as he glanced away uncomfortably, but when he did it, Sakura was shocked at the dark, almost possessive look that flitted through his now dark gray eye.

"It's…it's a secret."

"Can you tell me what it is, Kakashi?" He shook his head negatively. Sakura was surprised when she felt hurt and curiosity fill her,

"But…why not?"

"Because…it's a secret."

Sakura pouted playfully as she began to wrap bandages around his right arm,

"But I tell you all of my secrets!"

Kakashi chuckled this time; an emotion filled his eye, causing Sakura to momentarily stop – her breath caught in her throat,

"Yes, but MY secret is more secretive! NO ONE can know of it. Only me." He tried to lift his left arm, that was still left unattended, and point to himself but gave a whimper when the pain became too much. Sakura nearly dropped the arm she held. Instead, she leaned forward to rub his left shoulder. Her hand was now dry instead of moist from the salve – if she tried to rub his arm, she'd probably only increase the pain,

"Don't do that!" She chided, harsher than she really intended it to be. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Good." Sakura really did drop his arm this time, causing him to yelp. She yelped in return as she slowly caressed the bandaged arm. When his moans of pain, although heavily medicated by the morphine, died away, she gently placed it on the bed and moved to bandage his other one. She continued, astonished,

"Good? Are you crazy? Why would you cause yourself more pain?"

He remained oddly silent. It seemed that even when given a huge overdose of morphine, Kakashi was able to discern what he should or shouldn't say. It wasn't until she was just wrapping the last of the wrap around his arm that he replied,

"You promise you won't laugh?"

Something gripped her heart at that moment; his voice was so sweet and childlike, it was vulnerable.

"Of course I won't laugh." She replied, a little shocked at the prospect that Kakashi would think so low of her to laugh at something so important.

"It's because…I want to be near you."

Her eyes softened, "Why would you be around me? I'm…annoying, remember?"

"Bah!" He spat out disgustedly, "You're NOT annoying, Sakura-chan. Hardly annoying."

"I still don't understand, though."

Kakashi turned his head towards the window; the window portrayed a starry night sky. The silver crescent moon above had cast its cooling rays atop of his silver mop top of gravity defying hair. She watched, mesmerized, as the wind from the small ledge caused the tresses to sway. His hair looked ethereal and seemed to glisten underneath the moon. The small part of skin that was visible seemed to brighten into a lumions color – it made his dark clothing contrast starkly against his pale skin. His visible eye looked like a lighter shade of gray, almost morning dove-like. He turned to her, causing her to break out of her trance to glance at him with a confused expression.

"Whenever I'm around you…I feel happy. When I'm around you, I feel as if I can do anything. When ever I see you, I have this strong feeling of affection and the urge to protect you."

"I can take care of myself, you know." Sakura almost said icily at the last part. She felt overly flattered that she brought such emotions from her "emotionless" sensei, but the last one was a little too much. Kakashi didn't seem perturbed,

"I know, Sakura-chan. But I can't help it. When I see you…I can't control myself."

Sakura''s cheeks became dusted with a light shade of red, Kakashi laughed free-spiritedly, something she knew he did only a few times.

"Did I ever tell you that I love watching you blush?"

Sakura gave a small smile at him. Her heart continued to hammer in her chest at an uncomfortable pace. All these new confessions…it was hard to take them in all at once, especially from the one person she least expected it from.

"So…are you going to tell me your secret? I promise I won't laugh." She added hastily when she saw that Kakashi's eye was slowly dropping downward. He was falling asleep from the treatment.

"I don't know…I mean, I'M the only one who knows…"

"Pretty please, Kakashi? You know you can trust me."

"You promise you won't leave me? You promise you won't see me as anything different?"

"I…" She hesitated for a moment, "I promise."

…

Kakashi gave her a sweet smile, one that made her heart stop dead in a faint,

"I love you."

Too bad he fell asleep before he saw her reaction.

"Kakashi…"

_**He…he loves us…**_

-

_Ugh…my body…it feels numb._

With difficulty, Kakashi opened his regular eye. His eye widened when he did not see the hospital ceiling, but his own. Confusion swept through him as he glanced around his room. _Did yesterday really happen?_ He could barely move his neck as he glanced down his body. He held back a groan at the sight of his bandaged arms lying innocently over the sheets of his bed. _Just great, Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to let this down. What happened yesterday?_ He wondered to himself. He frowned underneath his mask when he felt actual sunshine hit against his forehead. He managed to look over at his alarm clock (that was on a permanent snooze button) to see his hitaite folded neatly beside it. _Who…?_

His eyes widened at the sound of cheerful humming in his extra small kitchen within his one-bedroom apartment. The wall dividing his room from his kitchen kept him from seeing the person directly. But the humming made his stomach make uncomfortable flops. He knew who the person was from the humming.

_Sakura…? Did she…did she bring me here?_

His eye unnoticeably softened. He watched, shocked, when she bounced into the room with an apron tied around her waist. She held a rather large tray in her hands – a very pleasant smell of eggs, ham, toast, and sausage assaulted his senses. She looked shocked when she saw him up, wide and awake, staring at her in confusion. She hid a coy smile.

_So he doesn't remember anything of last night…Good._

She gave him a breath-taking smile as she sat beside him.

"Sakura, what's going on? Why aren't I at the hospital? Did you bring me here?"

"Shush," Sakura said gently yet firmly. She smiled at him again,

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi." Kakashi blinked. _She didn't call me sensei…_

"I've straightened it out with Tsunade-shishou and gave me the "okay" to take you home. It seems that your arms will get better sooner than we both thought. Which helps with our deal a lot."

He raised a curious eyebrow, "And why's that?"

She light tapped his nose, causing him to blink in further confusion and wonder,

"Because _silly_! That means you'll have your arms back when we both go to the Ouka Festival next week!"

She held in her laughter when Kakashi choked on his spit, causing him to cough rapidly.

"_Wha…?_"

"Don't worry, Kakashi." She continued on as if she hadn't heard him. She leaned forward, making sure to catch eye contact with him and gave him a soft kiss on his smooth forehead, through the messy tendrils of silver hair. She smirked inwardly when she felt him tense underneath her.

But he didn't pull away from her.

"Just concentrate on healing while I go wash the dishes!"

Sakura didn't wait for him to say anything as she bounded off for the kitchen, leaving an astounded and heart-shocked Kakashi. He tentatively, even if grimacing a few times, brought his arm up to touch his forehead.

She smiled when she heard chopsticks being picked up. The soft look returned into her eyes.

_I love you too, Kakashi…_

* * *

Tee hee. :D Sorry this took much longer to come out than intended. Sorry Felix02-chan! So many things were happening I never got to just sit down and think on what I'm going to write. (Looks down sheepishly) Yes, this was a poor attempt at humor and I apologize if you were unnessecarily bored by it. (Shrugs her shoulders) I at least hope you liked it. I dedicate this to my little sister, whom just had her birthday today. :D

-Miss Artemis

Tell me what you think!


End file.
